The Phoenix & the Dragon Trilogy
by CSMars
Summary: A boy arrives in Nerima, asking for Akane's hand. That doesn't worry Ranma much, except this is not their first meeting. What can he do to stop Akane from falling in love with this martial artist?... Again?R/A
1. A Past Lover's Visit

WARNING: This will ultimately be a Ranma/Akane fanfic, seeing that I am a R/A fic writer.   
But there will be a lot of Akane/Ryu(orginal character) part in this chapter. I started this  
fanfic in March along with a lot of my other once-one-shots-now-turned-mini-series fics,   
which I will publish in this weeks. I told you I'm a slow writer. Well, this story might be  
pretty OOC for you picky readers. Most will be explained in the next chapter and some others...  
well, too bad. Okay, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done this for some of my other fics, but you know I don't own Takahashi's  
Ranma 1/2, she does. I'm broke from buying my friends birthday presents (I got three friends  
who have birthdays on the 17th, the 18th, and I'm not kidding, the 19th of June), so don't sue!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Phoenix and the Dragon Trilogy  
  
Part 1: A Past Lover's Visit  
By: CSMars  
6/21/2001  
  
  
The Phoenix and the Dragon,  
Souls forever bond,  
Forever intertwined,  
For eternity...  
  
I'll see you in a few, my firebird.  
  
The slip of paper wasn't signed, but the sisters knew who had written the words.   
Akane Tendo choked back a sob as she read the note again.  
  
"Yo, guys, what cha readin'?" Ranma asked as he step behind the two younger Tendos,   
trying to sneak a look over their shoulders. But Akane had crumbled up the small piece of   
paper before Ranma ever saw a word. She tossed the ball over her shoulder and for once, Ranma   
was late, Nabiki had caught the paper before him. The duo watched, one in sadness, one in   
confusion as Akane ran up the stairs, dashed into her room and slammed her door.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn..." Ranma's eyes darted back to Nabiki's as he heard her soft rant.   
  
She stared at the crumbled ball of paper for what seemed like an eternity, and then   
she rushed toward the kitchen with Ranma following closely behind.  
  
"Kasumi!" Nabiki shouted, "Where is dad?"  
  
"I think he and Mr. Saotome went to on a training trip, they left after lunch."   
Kasumi answered, not bothering to turn away from the dinner she's preparing.  
  
"DAMN!" The loud curse got Kasumi's attention.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" The oldest Tendo daughter's voice was still gentle, but   
there was an edge in it.  
  
"Oh, yeah! We got big trouble with a capital 'T'!" Nabiki was yelling in the most   
un-Nabiki-like fashion. She shoved the piece of paper into Kasumi's view.   
  
"Oh my! I hope that's not who I think it is." Kasumi actually sounded surprised.   
  
"I think it is." The younger girl's voice went back to the cold, mercenary tone that   
she's so well known for. "When I see him again, there will be a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Okay, do you notice there's someone else in the room? I would like to know what's   
going on." Ranma demanded loudly.  
  
Nabiki's dark brown eyes met his steel gray ones for a second before they went   
back to Kasumi's soft chocolate ones. "Throw that piece of paper in the fire, okay?"  
  
Kasumi only nodded as she went back to cooking.  
  
Nabiki turned around, giving out a long sigh. "Ranma, something is going to   
happen in a few days. Something that will change all of our lives, Akane most of all. But   
whatever you do, you mustn't stop it. You can try to help Akane through all this, but you   
must not stop what is going to happen. We've waited too long to let this chance go by."  
  
If Nabiki's usual advice had been confusing, this is mind-boggling. "So this will   
hurt you, but you want it to happen... Why?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because sometimes by hurting someone, you make them stronger." Nabiki left for   
her room after leaving those words.  
  
***********  
  
Later that night, all's quiet in the Tendo house. Ranma walked toward the room with   
the yellow duck sign on it. He opened the door slowly, afraid that it will squeak and wake   
the resident of that room.  
  
Tiptoeing, he walked over to the bed, and then sets down, letting himself drown in   
the beauty of his fiancée. He just set there for a while and when he felt that his legs were   
starting to go numb, he leaned forward and delivered a butterfly kiss on Akane's forehead.  
  
"There are so many thing I don't know about you, Akane..." He left after that, not   
knowing what else to say.  
  
A teardrop rolled down Akane's face as she completed his sentence in a low murmur,   
"and so many things you're about to find out."  
  
***********  
  
A tall, well-built guy walked toward Furiken High, head high, shoulders back as if   
a royalty ascending the throne.   
  
It was noon, so the students of the high school were eating lunch outside.  
  
"Ryu-kun?"  
  
"What? Ryu-kun's back?"  
  
Shushed whispers filled the air and teenage boy met, in midway, with a kendoist.  
  
"How dare you come back after leaving the beautiful goddess Akane?" Tatawaki Kuno,  
for one, was not happy with the arrival of the new boy.  
  
Ryu, as he was called replied with a question of his own, "Where is she?"  
  
Kuno spluttered for a second and then regained his composure, "Answer my question."   
He demanded.  
  
"Where. Is. She?"  
  
Kuno charged, his kendo raised high, until a black-haired girl stopped him.  
  
"What?" He was confused, did the beauty not want to punish this knave?  
  
The girl only glared him, as if daring him to question her act. Tatawaki step back,   
leaving room for her.  
  
Akane walked over toward Ryu with no expression on her face whatsoever.   
  
"Ryu-kun."  
  
"Akane-chan."  
  
*SLAP*   
  
Maybe the strike wasn't as loud as that, but it rang throughout the campus, startling   
many, if not all of the students.  
  
"Don't. Call me that!" Akane ran toward the dojo after the encounter, if you could   
call it that, leaving behind a stunned dark-haired boy. Squeezing through the layers of   
people gathered around the duo, Nabiki spotted Kuno, wide-eyed. Taking long strides, she   
walked over to the young samurai and whispered something to him. Then she took off after her   
sister.  
  
What people didn't notice is the black shadow following Nabiki.   
  
Ranma had been confused but he knew that there must be a reason for Akane's outrage.   
So when he saw Nabiki running after his fiancée, he decided to follow, hoping that he could   
find his answer.  
  
Arriving at the dojo, Ranma heard yelling coming from Akane's room. He jumped on the   
tree outside of the room's window, making sure that he's well hidden. This way, he could   
eavesdrop on the two's conversation without being noticed.  
  
"Why did he have to come back? Why now?" Akane was pacing around the room, shouting   
out questions hastily.  
  
"Two years ago, you were asking me why he left. And I still don't have the answer to   
that one yet." Nabiki replied in a careless manner, but Ranma could see worry in her eyes.  
  
Akane stopped pacing and glared at her sister sitting on the bed. If looks could   
kill, Nabiki would have died on the spot.   
  
"I don't know," The older sister went on, "maybe he missed you or something."  
  
"Missed me? MISSED ME?" Akane's anger could only hold so far, "He has never cared   
for me... He lied to me, and he left without even saying so much as a farewell."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's not fair. I mean, I don't care much for him leaving you, but everyone in this   
damned town knows how much you two loved each other." Ranma gasped at Nabiki's declaration.  
  
"He never said it though..."   
  
Nabiki went on, pretending not to notice Akane's murmur, "Maybe he still love you,   
I know that you still have feeling for him--"  
  
"Don't say that!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Say what? That you still love him?" Nabiki blinked in confusion. "Don't you?"  
  
"No! Yes... I don't know... *pause* I just don't know..." Akane collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Two years ago you would've never doubted your feelings..."  
  
"But I'm no longer the love-sick fool I was." Akane complemented her sister's words.  
  
Aren't you? Nabiki thought. "Is this..." She hesitated, "Is this because of Ranma?"   
The boy's ears perked up at the mentioning of his name.  
  
"Ranma? What does he have to do with this?" The girl in question was thoroughly   
confused.  
  
"Oh sis, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Can you honest look at   
me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feeling for him? Ranma, I mean." Nabiki turned   
Akane around so they're facing each other.  
  
The youngest Tendo turned back, "No...no, I can't. Because even if I did, both you   
and I would know that it's a lie." Ranma's heart soared at the words.  
  
Nabiki got up to leave the room, deciding that a long nap would do Akane good. But   
she was stopped dead in her track by a sentence so soft that she thought she had imagined it.  
  
"Thanks, sis. You and Kasumi both... and Kuno and Dr. Tofu... without you guys, I   
don't know what I would have done."   
  
Nabiki turned around and Ranma thought he saw something in her eyes, it looked like   
tears, but he doubted that Nabiki is capable of crying.   
  
"You... knew?" The two monosyllables were filled with emotions, emotions that shouldn't   
be associated with the Ice Queen.  
  
"Yeah... I just figured it out." Akane stood up and pulled Nabiki into a hug. "Thank   
you so much, 'neechan."  
  
"You are my sister, after all." Nabiki untangled herself from the hug and wiped away   
her tears. She smiled a soft smile, which looked odd because of her wet face, "You could always   
cook up a meal for the four of us and formerly thank us." This drew another gasp from the tree   
outside, Ranma could only handle so much surprises in one day.  
  
"You mean the ones that usually send Ranma to the hospital? Oh my, I didn't know you   
all were so eager to die!" Akane joked, followed by a big smile, the first one she had ever   
since she found the small piece of paper in the mailbox.  
  
Nabiki hit her playfully, "You know perfectly well that I meant the way you cook   
before Ryu-kun left."  
  
The mentioning of his name sobered up the situation a little, but Akane was still   
grinning, "It's a deal, oneechan."  
  
Nabiki started for the door again before she turned around and asked, "Are you ever   
going to tell Ranma about this? Or are you just hoping this will fade away?"  
  
"I... I'll tell him... tomorrow. He deserves to know. But now I'll have to prepare   
dinner. Could you tell Kuno and Dr. Tofu to come at six?"  
  
"Of course, little sister."   
  
***********  
  
Ranma cursed himself again. After the exclamation that Akane is going to cook that   
night, he had ran out of the house on impulse. It's only now, as he walked into the front door   
of Ucchan's, did he remember Nabiki's praise for Akane's cooking. Might as well go and grab   
a bite, he thought to himself as he walked toward the kitchen.  
  
The cook was busying flipping okomomiyaki, chopping veggies and meat, and talking to   
one of her regular costumers about the new boy in town. The dark-haired man moved away as he   
spotted Ranma, giving up the best seat in the house.  
  
"Yo, Ucchan." Ranma yelled, putting on a forced smile.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled brilliantly, "Hi Ranchan, I was just talking about   
the new boy, what's his name? Ryu?" Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered something,   
"Do you think he's here to kill you? I mean, pretty much all the new boys we've met are after   
your tail."  
  
"I haven't got a chance to see him face to face. But I doubt it, though, I think he's   
someone from Akane's past." Ranma replied.  
  
"He came over for a okomomiyaki for lunch. Real cute, that boy. He's got good manner,   
too, and I bet he's also a martial artist." Ukyo commented as stars sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"What? Cuter than me?" Ranma asked, almost urgently.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Ukyo answered hastily, "Don't worry Ranchan, he'll never steal   
me away from you." She added for reassurance.  
  
You're not the one I'm worried about, Ranma thought. Than he waved and left, not even   
stopping to get his second favorite thing in life: free food.  
  
***********  
  
He couldn't hold it any longer. Ranma rubbed his nose again-hard-trying to hold back   
the sneeze. Man, I must be allergic to something in this tree.   
  
He was tired, cold and the food Akane's cooking is making his stomach grumble--not an   
everyday occurrence. But he had no other choice except to stay in there. Neither Kuno nor the   
doctor had arrived yet, and there was no way that Ranma Saotome will give up before even trying.  
  
The doorbell ring. Finally, let's get this show on the road, Ranma said to himself   
as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard voices coming closer to the dinning room.   
  
"Oh, dearest Akane! It pleases me so to see you back as yourself before that peasant,   
Ryu left the presence of your beauty." Ranma knew who that was, "the Blue Thunder of Furiken."  
  
They came a little closer and now Ranma could see five people standing in the entrance   
of the dinning room: Kasumi, Ona Tofu, Nabiki, Tatawaki Kuno, and Akane.  
  
To his surprise, Akane was actually smiling after Kuno's idiotic declaration.   
  
"Please, Kuno-sampai, you don't have to act so formal here. We're all families." Ranma   
could see Akane winking at Nabiki from his place on the tree next to the koi pond.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Ranma asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think I do not fathom what the goddess is talking about?" Kuno voiced Ranma's   
question.  
  
"This is what I want to tell everyone today: Akane knows." The last two words from   
Nabiki's lips explained everything.  
  
"What! How could you tell her?" Kuno yelled, and to Ranma's surprise, he yelled without   
his usual poetic gesture.  
  
"Oh, can it, Kuno-baby. She found out this morning, I guess it just clicked in her   
head." Nabiki dismissed the inquiry with a wave of her hand.  
  
"So... does this mean Igetadate?" Kuno asked in a hurry while inching away from Akane,   
just in case she decides to use him for target practice.  
  
The silence followed by the question ended with a smack, initiated by the one and only   
Nabiki Tendo and had... of course, Tatawaki Kuno on the receiving end.  
  
Akane gasped in surprise as her hand immediately covered her mouth to suppressed her   
giggles. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu also smiled at the young teenagers.  
  
Ranma sat in the tree speechless, marveled that Akane hasn't punt Kuno into oblivion yet.  
  
After a few minutes to get her laughter under control, Akane smiled and replied   
dramatically while striking a pose, "Well, Kuno-sampai, I well be _honored_ to date with you.   
But I will suffer many insults and punishments from my own sister if she finds out about us.   
Oh, Kuno-chan, save me! Save me from that witch Nabiki."  
  
Everyone busted out laughing, even Nabiki tried her best to keep her face straight.   
Akane gave a hug to her sister as she whispered something into her ears. Nabiki blushed   
furiously and pulled out of the hug.  
  
"This does mean, however, you can stop chasing Ranma and stop reading Shakespeare."   
Akane announced as the group arrived at the dining room.   
  
Kuno shrugged noncommittally, and Ranma wondered if this was the same idiotic person   
who chased after a guy with a curse.   
  
Akane dished out the food as everyone dig in. Dinner conversation was light, mostly   
consisted of the youngest Tendo teasing her sisters and possible future brother-in-laws.  
  
The laughter was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Puzzled, Akane went to see   
who it was. Her father and Mr. Saotome were not due back until Monday... of course, it could   
be because they spend all their money in a bar somewhere.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???"  
  
Ranma was almost ready to get out of the tree when he heard Akane's scream. Refraining   
himself from following the others rushing to the door, he leaped onto the roof to get a better   
viewing of the door.  
  
There Ranma saw a brown-haired boy, dressed in a pair of loose black jeans and a white,   
long-sleeved shirt covering his well-defined chest and biceps.   
  
Everyone's expression changed: Kuno drew out his bokken, Nabiki looked at the tall   
boy with obvious disgust, Tofu suddenly became sober, and Kasumi eyed the others nervously.  
  
"I don't want any trouble." Ryu whispered in a husky voice. Ranma strained his ears   
to hear what he was saying, "I just need to talk to Akane."  
  
"Yeah, and what makes you think we'll let you." Kuno asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Akane stepped between the two guys, trying to avoid a fight, "Please, Tatawaki. I'll   
talk to him in the dojo. You guys just go back to dinner." She gave the angry Kuno a little   
push toward the dining room. The others left reluctantly and Akane led Ryu to the dojo.  
  
Ranma followed them on the roof and stopped outside of the dojo. Akane was, again,   
screaming.  
  
"You LEFT me!!! I gave you me heart and then you just left!" Akane ramble on, pacing   
back and forth in front of the tall boy. "You broke my heart! Kami-sama, why did you even stay   
with me? It's not like you have any feelings for me!"  
  
Ryu seemed to be tired of Akane meaningless ramble. He stood up and grabbed her arm.   
He murmured into her ears in a low, almost dangerous whisper, "You can hit me, and slap me.   
You can even kill me if you want. But don't you dare to say I didn't love you."  
  
Surprised, Akane looked straight into his sparkling, green eyes, "You never told me,   
Ryu-kun. I told you 'I love you' again and again. But you would never say those words back.   
I would've married you."  
  
"I love you."   
  
Akane buried her sobbing face in Ryu's chest after his soft confession.   
  
"I love you, I love you... with my heart." He murmured into her hair, again and again,   
as if willing her to believe him.   
  
Outside, Ranma edged closer to the door, trying to hear if Akane answered Ryu with her   
own feeling.  
  
"Marry me, Akane. Became my wife." Ryu asked as he cupped Akane's face in his palms.  
  
Akane ignored his question and turned away from his piercing eyes, "Why did you leave   
me two years ago, Ryu-chan?"  
  
Ranma stiffened at Akane's change of suffix of the boy's name. Does she really love   
this guy? He asked himself, though it the question went unanswered.  
  
"It's a long story, 'Kane-chan. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Replied Ryu,   
almost sorrowfully as he sat down on the floor.  
  
"Then you'll have my answer in two days. I have to tend my guests now."  
  
Ranma moved to see Akane leaving the dojo in haste through a crack in the wall. He  
almost gasped as Ryu turned his gaze toward him, as if the boy inside knew he was there.   
Ryu then turned toward the door where Akane existed only moments earlier.  
  
"Akane Tendo, you _will_ be my bride."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes: If you're going to email me and say the characters are OOC, then I'll agree  
with you, and then ignore you. Because I know the characters are OOC and I'll explain why  
in the next part, which would come out in mid-July and no sooner 'cause I've got to work on   
getting all my other fics out first. Leave a review!  
  
Here's a sneak preview of the next part: Ranma get a taste of Ryu's martial arts skills,   
and can you say "OUCH". Akane explains her past with Ryu to Ranma and he finally finds out  
why Kuno and Dr. Tofu are the way they are. Also, Ryu revealed his identity to Ranma, looks  
like there's no way Ranma will be able to compete with this new-comer for Akane's hand. Hehe,   
I'm so evil.  
  
Ta-ta, CSMars 


	2. Lovers' Past Revealed

Sorry it took so long to get this part out, but limited computer time can do that for   
you (evil parents!). Anyway, read my author's notes at the bottom and I think that should  
be everything. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, damn! But I do own Ryu and the song in this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The Phoenix and the Dragon Trilogy  
Part 2: Lovers' Past Revealed  
By: CSMars  
7/10/2001  
  
  
  
Ranma dragged himself out of his futon at six in the morning. Usually he loved   
Saturdays without his old man and treasured them dearly by sleeping in, but today is   
different--Ryu is staying in the dojo.  
  
Even though Akane introduced the boy as a friend, Ranma knew what's going on and   
to put it bluntly: he was worried... worried and jealous, though he fought hard against   
the latter emotion.  
  
He got dressed--his regular red shirt and black pants-- and walked toward the   
dojo, hoping he could dump a bucket of cold water on Ryu without him knowing. But what   
he saw shocked him to the core.  
  
Akane was in the boy's arms as the two of them moved on the dojo floor with perfect   
grace and harmony.  
  
Ranma took a step to his left so the two wouldn't spot him.  
  
"Now kick out... great! Akane, I can't believe you still remember this kata." Ryu   
murmured softly, seducing even the air around the duo.  
  
Kata!?! Ranma's mind exploded, it's more of a dance than any kind of kata he's ever seen.  
  
"Thanks." Came Akane's quiet reply as she turned around to face her "friend."  
  
Ryu raised his hand and brushed away a few strands of her hair, he moved his hand   
down to cup her face. Akane stood still, neither inviting him nor trying to fight off his   
advance. After a few seconds, he leaned down slowly while drawing her face closer.  
  
Ranma's heart _burned_ with rage. How dare he!?! But just as he clenched his fist,   
intending to teach this... boy a lesson, the floor under his feet creaked.  
  
Akane immediately snapped out of her trance as she turned her head toward the door,   
where Ranma emerged. Ryu just muttered soft curses at... well, we all know whom he's cursing   
at.  
  
"Hey, don't mind me. I'm just going to get some training done before pop come home."   
Ranma said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Umm... actually, I'm going to take a shower now. See you at breakfast." Blushing,   
Akane hurried out of the room.  
  
Ranma opened his mouth again when he was sure that Akane is out of the hearing range,   
"Hiya, Ryu... isn't it? Do you wanna spar?" Do you wanna die? His mind asked.  
  
"Sure, it's been a long time since I've had a spar partner." Sure, I'll take you on.   
But don't make any promises you can't keep.  
  
"I won't go easy on you." There ain't no way you're gonna to steal Akane away from me.  
  
"I don't expect anything less from you. From what I heard, you're the best around."   
Akane will choose me on her own free will, you just watch and see!  
  
"Damn right I am!" No way in hell!  
  
Then, the two boys blurred.   
  
You're good, Ranma. But you don't got the goods to defeat me. Ryu thought as he   
delivered a series of punches on Ranma's torso.  
  
I can't believe it! This guy's basic form is that of the Saotome-ryu of Musabetsu   
Kakuto. That's... that's impossible! Ranma thought as Ryu slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Good match." Ryu said as he stretched a hand to help Ranma up.  
  
"One more!" Ranma yelled, not ready to admit defeat.  
  
"Later, I gotta talk to Nabiki before breakfast." Ryu dismissed Ranma's request with   
a wave of his hand. "Anyway, it's getting pretty hot."  
  
Ranma solved the weather problem by slipping out of his shirt. "Come on," he spoke   
in a voice too close to begging, "one more."  
  
But Ryu just starred at his back. "Where did you get that?" He asked urgently, pointing   
at a mark on his right shoulder blade.  
  
Ranma strained his neck to get a better look, "Oh, that... that's a birth mark. My   
mom said it looked like a horseshoe when I was born, that's why she named me Ranma. But now   
it's all stretched out."  
  
"Breakfast!!!" Kasumi's cheerful voice rang throughout the house.  
  
"Food!" Ranma exclaimed like a little kid as he rushed out of the dojo, sparring long   
forgotten.  
  
But Ryu stood at the same place, his hand still up in the air, pointing at where Ranma   
had been. Dammit! It can't be him... no, it just can't. I've already lost her to him again,   
I'm not about to do it again... Oh kami-sama! Please don't let it be him... please don't let   
Ranma be who I think he is...  
  
***  
  
Breakfasts at the Tendo's were usually uneventful, this morning was no exception.   
  
Ranma and Ryu both sat next to Akane, giving each other dirty glares when the other   
isn't looking. It was actually quite amusing for Nabiki, who sat across from the three. She   
pulled her younger sister into the kitchen and told her that she better tell Ranma about Ryu   
soon, or they'll end up killing each other.  
  
"Ranma has no reason to attack Ryu." Akane said, puzzled at her sister's worried   
expression.  
  
"And I thought you became smarter... Ranma was eavesdropping on us yesterday. He   
heard everything we said, and probably the whole conversation between you and Ryu-kun."   
Nabiki went straight to the point, hoping Akane won't punt Ranma into next week.  
  
But what surprised her is that Akane showed no anger toward her fiancé. "Could you   
take Ryu around Nerima after breakfast? Just give me an hour alone with Ranma."  
  
"Sure, sis. And I'll even do it for free."  
  
***  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked timidly from behind the door, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Umm... sure." Ranma sat up, wondering what could be so important.  
  
"Look, I'm just going to cut the chase. I know you were listening to my conversations   
yesterday." Akane's confidence returned as Ranma paled.  
  
"Oh... that... how did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say that my sister is a very observant woman. Usually I would hit you for   
eavesdropping, but I have to tell you about Ryu now, so I want you to be conscious." Akane   
sat herself in a chair as she began her tale.  
  
"When Kasumi, Nabiki and I were little, our parents taught all of us the arts, hoping   
one day we would become the heir of the Tendo-ryu of Musabetsu Kakuto. They were so proud of   
us whenever we would learn something new and we did everything we could to please them. But   
when my mother... died, a part of daddy died with her. *sniffle* He lost his spirit and his   
love toward the arts. The three of us stopped our training and took up mother's responsibilities.   
Both Kasumi and Nabiki were forced to grow up, I was too, but I didn't want to. Kasumi took   
care of the house, and a few years later, when our parents' life saving was almost completely   
drained, Nabiki took care of our finances. I went on with my normal life. I became a straight   
A student, not because I loved school that much. But because I found out that my father would   
smile at my report card, just as he would smile at Kasumi when she cooked his favorite meal,   
the way mother used to..."   
  
Akane closed her eyes, blinking back the tears. "Or at Nabiki when she tells him how   
much money she's made at her job. I loved daddy's smile, but I wanted to see that smile on his   
face everyday, not just a fleeting moment when he remembered that we existed or that he's still   
alive. My prayers were answered... One day, when I was 14, I was walking home from one of my   
friends' house after we finished our science project. It was late and the streets were dark.   
I don't remember exactly what happened, just a group of men came out of an alley and hit me on   
the head. They took my book bag and my purse, and they started tearing off my cloths."   
  
Ranma shuddered at the description, he never knew how much pain Akane went through.  
  
"I know what they wanted, but I didn't remember anything my parents taught me 8 years   
ago. But then, this indistinct shape jumped in front of me and knocked all of the men unconscious.  
It was a boy... no more than 17 years old. I tried my best to cover myself, hoping he won't   
take advantage of me, knowing that I can't do anything if he decides to. But he took one look   
at me and handed over his jacket, telling me not to be afraid. He told me his name is Ryu as   
he walked me home. Those 15 minutes was the longest 15 minutes in my life. I told him everything   
about myself: my family, my friends, my likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future. I told   
him things even my father doesn't know. I didn't know why I trusted him so much, maybe because   
he saved my life, or because he seemed so interested in me."   
  
I save you all the time, but I don't know anything about you. Ranma thought.  
  
"He told me a few things about himself and I learned that he's an orphan who travels  
around the world, rarely holding down a job or have the time to make friends. By the time we've   
reached the dojo, I know that I've fallen in love with him."  
  
Ranma cringed visibly, only if Akane's eyes were opened to see it.  
  
"He went straight to my father after I invited him in. I'm not sure what they talked   
about, but when he came out, he said he'll take up the training which left me behind eight   
years ago."  
  
Akane opened her eyes again to see Ranma looking at her expectantly, "What?"  
  
"That's it?" Ranma asked, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Nothing much, we just trained and we... started dating a few months later."  
  
"When did he leave? And what's up with Kuno and Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"He left a year after we met, without any reason or note. I was so mad at him first,   
then I thought I drove him away. Nabiki and Kasumi had already started dating Kuno and Dr. Tofu   
at that time, so my sisters asked their boyfriends to help me out of my depression. Dr. Tofu   
gave me a potion that made me interested in him, but the concentration was a little more than   
needed, so he started his 'betty-chan' routine around Kasumi so I won't become serious about   
him. And Kuno... well, he started that whole 'fight for a date' thing. I can't believe I didn't   
figure it out sooner, but they really helped me with keeping my mind off Ryu." Akane explained.  
  
"And the whole 'pig-tailed girl' thing, it was all a ruse?" Ranma questioned.  
  
Akane had to smile at that question, "Why? Ranma, did you like being chased around by   
him?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Well, I think Nabiki told him about our fathers' arrangement, so I guess Kuno thought   
he needed to interfere with our lives as much as possible." Akane laughed as she thought about   
the irony of the whole thing.  
  
The two sat in awkward silence, neither knew what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm going to help Kasumi with shopping." Akane fled the room before Ranma could   
ask the question that's on his mind.  
  
"Are you going to marry him?"  
  
***  
  
Akane climbed onto the rooftop and saw a person already sitting there, fingering an   
old steel guitar.  
  
"I can't believe you still have that old thing." Akane commented as she took a sit next   
to Ryu.  
  
He smiled at her but didn't say anything. Gradually, a soft melody formed under Ryu's   
fingers.  
  
Not satisfied with just listening, Akane began to sing out the sorrow of her heart:  
  
  
"You came to me in my prayer,  
Like a knight that I've waited for so long,  
We fell in love, so young, so pure.  
A kiss, that's all I needed to make you mine.  
  
But you left me one day,  
My heart had broken in million pieces.  
They say time heals it all,  
But it did nothing to soothe my pain.  
  
Oh oh oh...  
Even though the future seems uncertain,  
I want you to know this from my lips:  
  
In my dream I'll see your smiling at me,  
Under the sun, in the park where we used to kiss.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
So with every breath I take... I take with you by my side!  
  
Oh... lover... oh, my lover...  
  
In the past, you've always been so quick,  
To lend a hand when I trip or fall,  
In the distant future when I'm old,  
I just want you to know...  
  
In my dreams I'll see you smiling at me,  
Under the sun, in the part where we used to kiss...  
  
Oh... lover... my lover..."  
  
"Akane, get down here! I need to talk to you." Nabiki's demanding voice interrupted   
the heartfelt song, and also told Akane that she better not ignore her call.  
  
***  
  
"Look, sis. There are something I have to tell you." Nabiki spoke as she shuffled   
through a stack of paper.  
  
Akane sat on the bed and folded her arms, "Go ahead."  
  
Nabiki... gulped? "Three years ago, when Ryu came to live with us, I didn't have   
enough... informants so I didn't do a background check on him. But I called in a few favorites   
when we got that letter he send a few days ago..."  
  
"So? What did you find?" Akane asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?" Now Akane's interest has been piqued. Nabiki had always got what she wanted.  
  
"That's what's so weird about the whole thing. I can't find anything on him. No birth   
certificate, no social security number, no known IDs, no school record... Nothing. It's almost   
if he just appeared out of nowhere." Nabiki couldn't help but blush. I can't believe this is   
happening to me, she thought, and Akane better not tell anyone or my reputation will be   
ruined.  
  
But Akane had other thoughts on her mind, "What I don't understand is... how could you   
have checked Ryu's background if you don't know his last name?"  
  
Nabiki's head snapped up as she exploded, "What? You mean you don't remember him telling   
us his family name?"  
  
***  
  
"You can come out now, Ranma." Ryu whispered after Akane climbed down the ladder.  
  
"I wasn't spying or nothin', you took my spot, that's all." Ranma mumbled as he leaped   
onto the roof from the tree he was hiding in.  
  
"Kami, you're so pathetic." Ryu murmured exasperatedly.  
  
Ranma kindly ignored the comment, telling himself that it was only the wind.   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Ryu spoke up, "Hey, man, if Akane wants a western wedding,  
would you be my best man?"  
  
And the reaction he got was exactly what he expected: Ranma jumped on his feet and   
snarled, "Akane. Is. not. Going to. Marry you!"  
  
Ryu just smirked and questioned, "Who else is going to marry her? You?"  
  
Ranma blushed but said nothing.  
  
Ryu's smirk turned into a sincere smile, "Do you love her?"  
  
"That tomboy... no... of course not..." Ranma sputtered.  
  
Chuckling, Ryu shook his head, "Why are you denying it, Ranma? Who are you trying to   
fool? Yourself? For Kami's sake, you killed a god to save her, and you still deny your feeling."  
  
Ranma gasped, how could he know about Saffron?  
  
"You're so stupid, Ranma." Ryu continued, "You think you're the best, but I can kill   
you within one minute. *snort* You're only a horse, Ran-Ma, but I am a dragon. And I can and   
will beat you in anything and everything."  
  
"Yeah, well... Akane's going to marry a Saotome, she's honor-bound to." Ranma retorted,   
not knowing he's digging himself deeper into Ryu's test.  
  
"And you're going to marry her, right? Not Kuno, not Ryoga, not Shinnosuke, you, Ranma   
Saotome, are going to make her your wife. Because you love her that much, right?"   
  
"I... I don't... I didn't mean I love her..." Ranma stuttered  
  
I've given two chances to confess your feeling. But it's too late, Ranma. You're   
_never_ going to take Akane away from me. Ryu ignored Ranma's stammering and revealed the one   
secret that will ensure the destruction of Ranma's self-confidence once and for all. "Of all   
the idiotic things you've said today, you're right about one thing... Akane is going to become   
Mrs. Saotome...  
  
...Mrs. Ryu Saotome."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's notes: Hehehe!!! I'm sooo evil! But if you wanna kill me, you're gonna to have to take  
a number ^_^   
  
Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, and please review!!! It's great to hear from my  
readers, even if it's flame! I'll probably get the next part of this out in a week or so, so   
check back soon.  
  
I won't be working on LTE for a while because I really want to finish this. But after I do,  
I'll go back to "Love Thy Enemy", "Angle of Vengeance", "A Different Life" and a new series  
called "Truths Be Told."  
  
Next part: Ryu's past is revealed and if you think this chapter's got surprises, next part's  
gonna be a wild ride!!!  
  
Love ya'll, CSMars  
  



End file.
